icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:TheULTIMATEspamFan
Bem-vindo(a) Olá, bem-vindo(a) à ICarly Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Usuário:TheULTIMATEspamFan. Se você necessita de ajuda e não encontra administradores locais, talvez queira visitar os fóruns na Wiki Community Central Sannse (fórum de ajuda | blogue) '..:D' Talvez! XD Oláá Hey fique despreucupada, pois voltei a proteger a página Creddie! Qualquer dúvida ou problema fale comigo pois estarei a disposição para te ajudar no quer for preciso! KarinaCarvalho Dúvida O episódio "iMight Love Freddie" que você citou em um artigo será um título de um futuro episódio? Pois que eu saiba, esse título era provisório de "iCan't Take It". FaniCarly 22h52min de 2 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Usuário Maatheus aqui xD Oi TheUltimate, aqui é o matheus. :D Só vim pra agradecer pelos sites, adorei todos! Pena que são em inglês, que eu só sei o básico mesmo... :( Você sabe fluentemente? Fui! :D EDIT: ah, kkkk pensei que você falava xD Olá Td bem???? Tenho observado as suas contribuições para a wikia e tenho visto um bom desempenho da sua parte....estava pensando em te indicar para a Administração para o criador do site....o q vc acha??? Pode responder depois se vc quiser!!!! Até + SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie 15h01min de 22 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Primeiro, perdão se isso acontece, + acontece na nossa pagina tbm; segundo, falar nunca eh generalizar demais, nem sempre ehh assim; terceiro, de vdd eu acho essa briga seddie x creddie completamente ridícula, patética e infantil, partece q somos crianças de, sei lá maternal, (q ficam falando ele me deu lingua e talz); eu acho isso completamente desnecessário, sinceramente mil desculpas se te incomodei, ou te desrespeitei de vdd n foi minha intenção......na boa eu cansei dessas brigas....queria viver em paz +sempre tem alguém q faz isso acabar.......e outra tudo bem o q vc prefere +nos respeite se vc quer ser respeitado.......se tem seddie idiota do msm jeito tem outros fas de iCarly q são idiotas tbm.......então pense antes de falar qualquer coisa pq vc vai ter resposta blz???? foi isso q eu coloquei em resposta a uma briga de dias atrás......so pedi respeito....n desconsiderei vcs blz.......se pedi respeito foi pq n quero briga...podia mto bem ter xingado vcs + n quero confusão......espero q entenda q cansei disso e q n sao todos os seddies q vão na pagina creddie p xingar ou provocar vcs.....assim como ha creddies q n vao na nossa pagina p xingar e provocar........ JulyVega ~em paaz~ OK então amr......10xs espero q outras pessoas tomem consciencia tbm.... H&K JulyVega KK, te adorei .apesar das diferenças ( eu seddie, tu spam creddie, sei lá) HSUAHS Tudo bom? Bjs, **;thumb|128px _______________________________________________________________________ Três letrinhas: ..................................... O-M-G :o ESSE VÍDEO É O SEU ? FICOU PERFEITO, PERFEITO, A MÚSICA SIMPLESMENTE SE ENCAIXOU :O perfect!!!!! quando sai o próximo? hehe Maatheus __________________ Tem que ter um próximo!! :P PS: me registrei nesse forum spam que você me disse: http://spencerandsam.freeforums.org/ qual seu nick lá? O meu é Matheus mesmo xD PS ²: estou esperando um vídeo SPAM seu hein!!! kkk :P _________________ ahhhh por que não posta mais? achei o fórum super cool :P _ I NEED SPAM FICS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BTW , E fics Sibby's também !! kkkkkk você tem algumas aí? BY: MAATHEUS _______ ahhhhhh :/ quero fics T_T Maatheus denovo! kkkkk Vai começar a fazer o vídeo Spam quando??? Quero ver fotos se já começou a fazer :O Já sei! Faz um vídeo SPAM&CREDDIE AAAAAAAAAA! Ia ficar perfeito! O seu Jerrette já ficou "sem palavras" imagina o Spam? E CREDDIE? :OO ----------------------ancioso------------------ EDIT PS: DIVULGUEI SEU VÍDEO!!!! Está muito bom merece divulgação, aqui: http://spencerandsam.freeforums.org/jerrette-video-t148.html :D __________ NOW I AM O: WHAT HAPPENED? //Maatheus ___ I did :P Ainda está aí ? _____________________ DID YOU SAY JUST "GOOD?" IT'S PERFECT. I LOVED YOUR JOB, SERIOUSLY :O //MATHEUS Forever will be Seddie abusando! Hey Hey Hey Spam!! <- finge que é um apelido Alguma novidade? Sérinho, ninguém pra desabafar... vou falar agora: Olha, eu me simpatizo com Creddie, sabe disso né? Bom, ás vezes eu penso que pode rolar uma Saga Creddie, ou só um episódio, você acha isso? Como um Creddiano, óbvio que vai dizer Sim, mas como um fã de iCarly: você acha?? Só preciso saber...! Tchau e fique com os beijos o/ Mensagem de S-a-C-4Ever para TheULTIMATEspamFan Olá TheULTIMATEspamFan, alem de ser fan do iCarly tambem sou eu fan,Por mim vc teria que ser a #1, pois só vejo edições suas edições e porque vc tambem e Spam. Obrigado por ler minha mensagem.